


the language of love and lust

by elysieal (rosaire)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Tender Sex, Wing Grooming, au where lucifer is alive and well with the crew, part 1 is rough sex, part 2 is fluffy sex, sandalphon is a power bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosaire/pseuds/elysieal
Summary: Past the point of awkward first times, Lucifer and Sandalphon explore their physical intimacy in new ways.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 173





	1. eros

**Author's Note:**

> for Ara, who said she would end the year drawing lucisan porn if I ended the year writing it
> 
> happy new year to everyone!!
> 
> (part 2 is currently in the works)
> 
> EDIT: [here is Ara's end of the bargain](https://twitter.com/makarakaja/status/1212265555924668417?s=20)  
> EDIT 2: in retrospect, I should've waited to post part 2 before I tagged this with the fluffy tags; the wing grooming and body worship are NOT in this first part
> 
> [tweeter](https://twitter.com/ecliptica000)

The Auguste Isles—a getaway paradise for every soul in need of one. 

With its crystalline clear waters and rich sandy beaches, Sandalphon knew it would be the perfect destination for Lucifer to begin his exploration of the sky realm, a decision further supported by an eager Lyria and Vyrn. It was a chance to grant Lucifer’s wish to learn and understand the world not from the perspective of the Supreme Primarch, but rather, just another inhabitant. Not to mention it served as a opportunity to sit back and relax after enduring one conflict after another; the twin captains could not find it in themselves to disagree with the bumbling girl in blue and little red dragon.

So off they went, in pursuit of a much needed vacation. Sandalphon spent the voyage to the Isles preparing Lucifer with all the information he needed to know. Wear this, apply that, do not tread into the waters if you see a triangular shaped fin emerging through the surface.

Lucifer blinked at Sandalphon’s subsequent story about the shark invasion. “My, it sounds like you had a rather eventful time for your first visit there.”

“Unfortunately, I will never forget every agonizing moment of it.” Rubbing his temples, Sandalphon uttered a soft sigh. “...At least, with you here now, I hope to acquire some semblance of peace…”

The smile Lucifer responded with was more than enough to send Sandalphon’s heart soaring; oh, how he would never tire of that smile, captivating him each and every time he had the fortune of laying eyes on it.

“I am looking forward to it, Sandalphon.”

Sandalphon, too, had been looking forward to experiencing the numerous skydweller activities and customs alongside Lucifer; eating roasted fish on a stick, sharing a bowl of shaved ice, admiring the constellations at night above the moonlit sea… His heart fluttered with the simple thought of sharing such ordinary moments with Lucifer.

At least, that had been the intention, but life never quite worked out the way he wanted it to.

—

“S-Sandalphon…”

Lucifer’s voice, ever so gentle, lightly drifts through the silence of the cove, a secluded spot far from the populated beach. His breath hitches before he can utter another word, all language robbed from him the moment Sandalphon’s hot, wet mouth wraps around the tip of his hardened length. A shiver runs down Lucifer’s spine, the sensation too euphoric, too intoxicating, and it takes every ounce of willpower to restrain himself from thrusting deep into Sandalphon’s throat.

Sandalphon, on the other hand, is beyond delighted to be on his knees, servicing his beloved with slow, well-practiced motions. This is not his first time performing such an act; countless nights he has spent with Lucifer in the few months since he returned, indulging in each other’s bodies after being apart for far too long. Granted, the first few times had been awkward and a little clumsy, both of them too flustered to continue beyond touching, but little by little they had let go of all reservations and inhibitions.

Which is why they are here now—Sandalphon all too eager to have Lucifer’s cock in his mouth again, any form of hesitance lost to the wind, even if he isn’t quite sure how they ended up in this situation. What he _does_ know, however, is exactly how Lucifer likes it. His eyes flutter closed as he takes this forbidden knowledge to his advantage, pressing the tip of his tongue against the slit of Lucifer’s tip.

“A-ah—” Lucifer gasps, arching his head back as his legs tremble. He braces himself against the solid rock wall, nails scraping across the rigid surface, and stares down at Sandalphon through half-lidded eyes. His beauty remains unfettered by his aroused state; rather, the blooming heat coloring his cheeks pink, the unwavering want glazing his sky blue eyes, the beads of sweat trickling down his flushed skin… Sandalphon wishes he could see him slowly come undone for himself.

But that will just have to wait.

Sandalphon hums low in his throat. The small sounds of Lucifer’s satisfaction fan the fire within his belly, encouraging him to continue teasing Lucifer’s tip with little swipes of his tongue. He revels in everything that is his beloved guiding light—his scent, his taste, all so heady and completely, utterly addicting. Sandalphon can’t possibly get enough of him. He desires more, more, _more_.

“Mmm…” Sliding his lips off, Sandalphon drags his tongue along the underside of the thick shaft. Again, and again. He laps at Lucifer with slow, dragging licks, earning him deep, rumbling groans that send shivers tingling along his skin.

“S-Sandalphon—your mouth—”

Sandalphon peers up at him through his eyelashes, smirking as he offers another lick to the shaft. “Yes, my Lucifer?”

Lucifer’s breath stills, captivated by the sight presented before him. “I-I wish to feel more of you…,” he mutters. He slides his fingers into Sandalphon’s hair and runs them through the soft strands in a gentle caress. “I can never tire of how heavenly you feel around me…”

The corner of Sandalphon’s mouth tugs into a smirk. “Oh? Then allow me to indulge you.” Closing his eyes, he takes Lucifer back into his mouth again, swallowing down as much as he possibly can. He takes care to not choke himself, relaxing his throat and jaw around Lucifer’s girth with a deep hum. His efforts are rewarded with the hitching of Lucifer’s breath, followed by a stuttering gasp.

“Ah—you feel _wonderful_ …”

Sandalphon’s own cock, uncomfortably tight in his shorts, twitches in delight at the sound of praise. He eagerly begins to bob his head along the length, milking out gasps and groans from Lucifer’s lips. Fingers curl into his hair, and he peeks his eyes open to see Lucifer biting his lip in restraint of himself.

_Even now you deny yourself, my Lucifer._

Sliding off with a wet noise, Sandalphon idly strokes the shaft while smirking up at Lucifer. “Well? I said I would indulge you, so there’s no need to hold yourself back.” He presses the oozing tip against his own bottom lip. “I’m yours, and only yours.”

“Sandalphon…,” Lucifer mumbles, staring down at his solace with a hungry gaze. “Are you...sure of this?”

“Of course I am. I want it just as much as you do...if not more.”

Lucifer falls silent; his hands instead grip onto Sandalphon’s hair as he pushes his cock into that warm, inviting mouth, his hips immediately thrusting in and out as all desires take hold. The blind primal instinct to claim what is his—other beasts would resort to violence, but Lucifer satiates his own carnal hunger with Sandalphon’s body, craving no other taste but that of the one he loves more than anything.

He grits his teeth the faster he thrusts into Sandalphon’s mouth, enveloped by a deliciously tight heat every time his cock strikes the back of Sandalphon’s throat. Part of him worries that perhaps he’s being too rough on his beloved, but the other part, the animalistic side he rarely ever invokes, relishes in the fiery heat that pools in his stomach, demanding even _more_.

And Sandalphon is no different. Sitting back on his knees, every muscle in his body relaxed, he takes the brunt of Lucifer’s force without much of an issue. To be able to satisfy Lucifer like this… A shiver dances down his spine, electrifying him down to every nerve. He loves this, he loves pleasing Lucifer in every way that he can.

Who is Lucifer to deny himself, much less deny his beautiful Sandalphon? With all anxieties cast aside, he grips tight onto Sandalphon’s hair, and groans out a sultry growl of his name as he slams his hips faster and faster into the wet heat.

To say it’s intense would be an understatement. Drool drips from the corner of Sandalphon’s mouth, running in rivulets down his chin to his chest, and tears trickle over the soft curve of his flushed cheeks. His current image is certainly not befitting of the Supreme Primarch, but Sandalphon can’t bring himself to care. 

He shifts even closer, shuffling his knees along the sand as he presses the palms of his hands against Lucifer’s thighs in an attempt to steady himself. Wet noises squelch out from his mouth with every powerful thrust, and the salty taste of precum smearing his tongue fuels his unyielding hunger.

He can feel it. The twitch and throb of Lucifer’s cock in his mouth—he’s close. Sliding his hands along Lucifer’s thighs in a slow, sensual motion, he gazes up at Lucifer with deep, hungry eyes, as if to encourage him to finally come undone.

_Let me see you, my Lucifer. Let me see you lose yourself to me._

Sandalphon’s eyes ensnare Lucifer in their tantalizing hold, and just like that, Lucifer loses himself. A shudder pulses through his body as the surmounting heat at last boils to its peak, bursting within him to burn every inch, every nerve. He moans Sandalphon’s name as a breathless prayer—the only name he knows in the midst of his rapture.

Sticky, hot liquid pours down Sandalphon’s throat, and he dutifully swallows every last drop. He watches Lucifer climb down from his high before he pulls off him, wiping the drool with the back of his hand. A smirk plays along his lips as he gazes up at Lucifer with no shortage of desire.

“Did that satisfy you?” he asks, despite already knowing the answer. He’s always loved hearing Lucifer praise him directly.

Lucifer exhales a shaky breath before finding his voice to answer. “...You did more than simply satisfy, my love. You...completely enraptured me, as you always do.” His hands loosen their vice grip on Sandalphon’s hair, and slide down to gently coax him to stand. “Now allow me to repay the favor.”

“By all means,” Sandalphon whispers as he leans close to Lucifer’s lips. “I give myself to you, so long as you give yourself to me.”

Lucifer trembles from pure arousal, the seductive lilt of his voice encouraging him to slide his hand down Sandalphon’s back, underneath his jacket. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” His fingers toy with the hem of Sandalphon’s shorts, before dipping past the band to caress his warm skin. “...Do we have—”

Sandalphon fishes out a vial of oil from his jacket’s pocket. “This is intended to soothe burns, but…” He glances down at Lucifer’s cock, already hardening again, then at Lucifer with a quick lick of his lips. “I _highly_ doubt you and I are at the point to care. At least, I’m not, and I trust you won’t keep me waiting.”

Never breaking away from their intimate gaze, he shuffles his belt and shorts off, leaving himself bare from the waist down. Leaning his body against Lucifer, he wraps his arms around his neck and whispers, in a deep, sultry tone, three words sure to undo whatever remains of Lucifer’s self-control.

“ _I need you_.”

Something snaps in Lucifer’s eyes. Wordlessly, he takes the vial, uncaps it, and pours a generous amount of the cool oil over his fingers before sliding them to Sandalphon’s hole. He presses two fingers inside, breath hitching at the tight warmth, and begins to finger Sandalphon at a rapid, almost desperate, pace.

“A-ah—Lucifer…!” Sandalphon gasps, the initial burn quickly soothed by the sensation of skilled fingers prodding deep inside of him. He seals Lucifer’s lips with his own, kissing him as Lucifer pushes his fingers in deeper, faster, right before slipping in a third. “M-mn!”

Lucifer returns the kiss with equal hunger. Hooking one of Sandalphon’s legs onto his waist, he thrusts all three fingers in and out, in and out, losing himself to the way Sandalphon trembles and twitches in his hold. It isn’t long until he finds the spot that forces Sandalphon to pull away from the kiss, a sweet noise escaping him.

Again and again, Lucifer drives his fingers against that same spot, eliciting the sweetest moans from Sandalphon’s lips. Sandalphon musters every ounce of strength to keep himself standing, overwhelmed by the sharp sparks of pleasure jolting to every part of his sensitive body. “Lucifer… Lucifer…,” he mewls in between his moans. “I need you.”

“Just a little more, love,” Lucifer mumbles, his voice deeper, rougher.

But Sandalphon can’t wait any longer. Not when he’s already at the edge of his limit, eager to feel Lucifer pushing inside of him, fucking him, filling him to the brim. “N-no, I need you right _now_.”

The desperation in his voice doesn’t go unnoticed. Breath hitching, Lucifer slips his fingers out, hoists Sandalphon up to wrap his legs around his hips, and lowers him onto his cock without another word.

“H-hah— _yes_ —” Sandalphon gasps, clinging onto Lucifer as he takes in every inch of his thick, hot length. “Yesyes _yes_ —”

Lucifer quickly falls into a fast, rough pace, his strength demonstrated in the effortless way he holds Sandalphon up. Gripping onto toned thighs, he plunges into his tight heat over and over, the sound of their coupling echoing throughout the cove. He fucks him hard, relentless, surrendering to the heat clouding his senses with the haze of lust.

Sandalphon makes no effort whatsoever to contain his erotic sounds; he voices his pleasure unashamed, mouth hanging open to let out every gasp, moan, and whimper in a chorus of ecstasy. The sensation of Lucifer’s thick cock stretching him wide, the force of him thrusting hard and rough while carrying him at the same time... It’s too good, too much, and yet he craves more, _more_ , his body aching with the _need_ to burn.

And Lucifer gives him more. He pounds into him harder, faster, hot breaths spilling from his mouth as the pleasure overwhelms him. He can’t get enough of Sandalphon’s voice, the way he clings onto him, his legs trembling around Lucifer’s waist. He doesn’t want to stop, not when Sandalphon feels this impossibly good.

“Lucifer, Lucifer, Lucifer—” Sandalphon chants over and over, his name the only thing he can possibly say right now as he bounces with the force of Lucifer’s hips. A sudden hard thrust against his sweet spot rips a strangled moan from his throat, his back arching with white hot pleasure bursting along his spine.

Lucifer drinks in the sight. Digging his nails into Sandalphon’s thighs, he angles his hips and rams into that spot, and Sandalphon all but sobs as the pleasure surges through him. Sweat and tears trickle down his heated skin, dripping into the sand below. At this rate neither of them will last.

“Sandalphon, you feel…” Lucifer furrows his brows, a groan ripping from his throat when Sandalphon suddenly tightens around him. “You feel...wonderful…”

Sandalphon can hardly reply, torn between mewling and moaning out Lucifer’s name. All he can do is clumsily yank Lucifer in for a kiss and drown out his own voice, right when his body trembles with the verge of climax. He’s so, so close.

“Lucifer,” he whimpers as he pries himself from the kiss. “I’m—I’m going to—”

“Show me,” Lucifer mutters, his own thrusts erratic and unsteady. “Lose yourself to me.”

His sultry voice is all Sandalphon needs to finally come undone. The electric heat pooling in his stomach unravels, drowning his body with wave after wave of numbing pleasure. Crying out Lucifer’s name, he barely manages to hold onto him as he violently shudders from head to toe, streaking both of their stomachs with hot, sticky white.

Lucifer follows soon after, driven over the edge by Sandalphon’s display. Suddenly biting Sandalphon’s shoulder _hard_ , he spills deep inside of him, pumping him full with a few shallow thrusts. Sandalphon lets out one last adorable mewl—he knows the bite is bound to leave a mark.

It takes a moment for both of them to recover. Sandalphon continues to cling onto Lucifer, his legs limp and numb, and Lucifer slowly pries his teeth from Sandalphon’s shoulder. Sure enough, the skin is red and lightly bruised with the imprint of his teeth; he stares at it, the thought of having claimed Sandalphon for his own slipping into his mind.

“Mm… Lucifer…” Sandalphon’s voice is soft, a little bit strained. He gently caresses Lucifer’s face and kisses him sweetly. “I love you.”

Lucifer smiles warmly, caught in the same tender afterglow. “I love you too.”


	2. agape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Within each other's wings they kindle their love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just in time for Valentine's day: the long-awaited part two, featuring wing grooming and tender, sensual sex! this chapter was brought to you by the beautiful art drawn by [Ara](https://twitter.com/makarakaja/) which is featured in this chapter; please do go show her work some love
> 
> [tweeter](https://twitter.com/ecliptica000)

The crew chooses to stay on the Auguste Isles for a few more days, determined to enjoy their vacation for as long as possible. Sandalphon is more than grateful; after his unexpected rendezvous with Lucifer in the cove, he had almost hit himself for letting his own lust ruin their plans for a peaceful, ordinary excursion. Who knew that an innocent kiss by the market could’ve sparked such venereal urges?

...Does he regret any of it? Well, no. And Lucifer doesn’t either. He supposes, then, that there’s no shame to be had in indulging each other’s desires. It’s love—there’s no shame in love. Or at least, that’s what Ladiva always likes to say.

They spend the rest of their time on the Isles performing the ordinary activities Sandalphon had been anticipating. Eating roasted fish on a stick, sharing a bowl of shaved ice, admiring the constellations at night above the moonlit sea… They even play a few matches of volleyball on the beach with the other crewmembers, resulting in Sandalphon taking quite the nasty dive into the sand several times.

On the last few tumbles, trying desperately to spike the ball over the net, Sandalphon summons his wings to cushion his landing. Only to, of course, end up having his feathers drenched in the unbearably itchy sand.

“Wow, Sandals, you’re really _Sand_ -als now!” Vyrn jokes from the sidelines.

Suffice to say, Sandalphon is not amused. His mild frustration is placated, however, when Lucifer helps him onto his feet and offers a gentle smile.

“Are you alright?”

Sandalphon nods a little dumbly. “Yeah. It’s only a little bit uncomfortable.” A lie. It’s horribly uncomfortable, every slight shift of his feathers driving him insane.

“Allow me to attend to you when we return to the ship.”

An evening spent being taken care of Lucifer? Sandalphon would be a fool to say no to that.

He smiles ever so softly. “Of course. I’ll be in your care.”

—

As the sun slowly sets beyond the horizon, Sandalphon and Lucifer make their way back to their shared cabin. Hand-in-hand, they walk in comfortable silence, simply content with each other’s presence. Every now and then one of them gives a small squeeze, and the other returns it with equal tenderness.

It’s almost like a dream. To stand beside Lucifer, loving him, being loved by him… Sandalphon can hardly believe it. He thought he had lost him forever and yet—here he is, breathing, speaking his name, gazing upon him with eyes softened by adoration. Together… They’re living out their wishes together.

They arrive at their cabin. Lucifer closes the door behind them, and Sandalphon wastes no time in shedding his jacket and chucking it into a basket. “Ah, finally,” he sighs to himself, stretching his arms above his head. “What an exhausting day.”

Lucifer chuckles softly. “Did you at least enjoy yourself?” he asks as he slips off his shirt, tossing it to join Sandalphon’s jacket.

“I did. Did you?”

“Mhm. More than I have in a long while… But I’m afraid I’ve also exhausted myself for the day.” He approaches Sandalphon from behind and presses a light kiss to his neck. “Now I would love nothing more than to spend the nightly hours attending to you, my solace.”

Sandalphon smiles and turns to meet Lucifer face-to-face. “Let me take care of you first. You haven’t stretched your wings out all day, have you?”

“Ah, well…” Lucifer rubs the back of his own neck, a gesture that shouldn’t be as alluring as it is. “I haven’t, no.”

Sandalphon clicks his tongue and motions for Lucifer to sit on the bed. “Well, that won’t do. You’re still adjusting to this body as is… Your wings need to adjust with you. Here, show them to me.”

Nodding once in understanding, Lucifer sits on the edge of the bed and waits for Sandalphon to kneel behind him. With a deep exhale, he summons his wings; three grand, immaculate white pairs, manifesting in a faint glow of light. Sandalphon marvels at them for a moment, taking in their presence, the way they rise and fall in tandem to Lucifer’s breathing.

These wings are not the wings of the Supreme Primarch. They are ordinary wings, modeled after those of a dove, but that doesn’t make them any less beautiful or enchanting. They’re Lucifer’s wings, a symbol of his new life, and for that reason alone Sandalphon will give anything to cherish them, to love them as he loves Lucifer.

He reaches out with careful, tentative hands, and lays his fingertips against the junction between feather and flesh. Lucifer shivers slightly under his touch, but makes no motion to stop him. Sandalphon wordlessly trails his fingers down the feathered path, tracing the curve of Lucifer’s spine as he goes, and watches as all six wings twitch and ruffle their feathers.

“...Does it hurt?” Sandalphon asks in a soft tone.

“No,” Lucifer breathes. “It could never hurt if it’s you.”

Sandalphon’s heart catches in his throat. The sincerity and trust in Lucifer’s words… It’s hard to breathe, but Sandalphon doesn’t mind. He doesn’t mind suffocating in this love between them.

He runs his hands along the marginal coverts of each wing, careful in the way he rubs the muscle underneath, testing for any ache or stiffness. The wings respond in turn; they shift within his touch, feathers brushing against each other, and arch outward when he finds a spot in dire need of relief. Lucifer, meanwhile, reacts with soft, content sighs, his body visibly slackening under Sandalphon’s ministrations.

“How does it feel?” Sandalphon asks, eager to hear it for himself.

“Heavenly… You are truly a wonder, Sandalphon,” Lucifer answers. He peers over his shoulder and regards his beloved with a kind smile. “I could almost fall asleep, like this…”

Sandalphon returns the smile. “Why don’t you?”

“I’d still very much like to love you with my hands as well.”

A shiver tingles across Sandalphon’s spine. Of course, he’d want nothing more. “By all means…” He leans down and plants several, slow tender kisses along Lucifer’s spine, reveling in the subtle hitching of Lucifer’s breath. “I’m all yours to adore.”

They swap places—Sandalphon dangles his legs over the edge of the bed, while Lucifer settles in behind him after retrieving a brush. Sandalphon’s wings manifest in the same gentle glow as Lucifer’s had, except his shine a little brighter, hued with the subtlest hints of gold. To think these wings that had once been on Lucifer’s back are now to be touched and loved by his hands…

As if sensing his thoughts, his wings tremble a little. Not out of fear, no, but rather out of anticipation.

“Beautiful…,” Lucifer mutters under his breath as he admires such exalted wings. “You bear them beautifully, Sandalphon.”

Petal pink dusts across Sandalphon’s cheeks. His wings curl slightly around him, shielding his embarrassment. “Do I really?”

“Of course you do. If only you could see so for yourself…” Lucifer runs the tip of his finger down Sandalphon’s spine, eliciting a shiver that coaxes his wings into completely unfolding again. He carefully slides one hand under one wing, holding it steady as he begins brushing out the remaining specks of sand caught between the feathers. “Tell me of any discomfort.”

“There won’t be any if it’s you,” Sandalphon replies without missing a beat.

Lucifer falters, only for a warm smile to spread across his handsome face. If only Sandalphon could see it. “I’m glad.” He resumes his task, brushing slow, gentle, minding the way the wings twitch ever so slightly. He takes his time with each individual wing, smoothing out any stray plumes, running his fingers through the layers in search of any injury.

Sandalphon closes his eyes and loses himself to the intimacy of every gesture. Little pleased noises fall from his mouth, filling the room with soft breaths and gasps. Tingle after tingle trickles down his spine, slowly, but surely lulling him into a sensual haze. He can’t resist the twitch and tremble, the fluttering of his wings. Have they always been this sensitive, or is it solely because _Lucifer_ is the one touching them, adoring them?

He doesn’t know, but he doesn’t care. He wants it all the same.

After ensuring each wing is clean of sand, Lucifer sets the brush down, but doesn’t cease in his worship of Sandalphon’s body. He leans down and litters a trail of kisses down Sandalphon’s back, hands on either side of Sandalphon’s hips as he pulls him closer.

“Mn, Lucifer…,” Sandalphon calls out softly, a shudder running through both his body and wings.

“Let me love you, Sandalphon,” Lucifer mutters. “Every single part of you.”

How can Sandalphon say no to that? His body craving more, everything that Lucifer can possibly give him, he presses himself closer until he can feel Lucifer’s breath ghost across the back of his neck. “ _Please_ ,” he whispers breathlessly.

Lucifer needs no other motivation. He slides his hands into the scapular feathers tucked against Sandalphon’s back, massaging into the base of his wings with a firm, precise touch. That motion alone elicits a powerful shudder from head to toe, Sandalphon all but quivering under his hands. Such an animated reaction—Lucifer longs to see even more.

Leaning his forehead against Sandalphon’s shoulder, he busies his lips with tender kisses to sun-kissed skin, while his hands roam to each wing. Kiss after kiss, caress after caress; Sandalphon trembles ceaselessly, unable to repress his gasps. When Lucifer suddenly rubs and loosens a tight knot, Sandalphon outright moans, and his wings arch upward in quivering ecstasy.

“Lucifer…,” Sandalphon mewls, a little teary-eyed. “Why…does it feel so...intense? Did you ever…?”

“No,” Lucifer answers. “These wings...were only a testament to my power. But… On you, they are so much more.” He drags his lips to Sandalphon’s nape and lightly nips at his skin. “They are _you_. They have become who you are, melding themselves with your very being and soul. I have noticed it for quite some time now, the way they respond as though they are living, breathing, no different than you and I...”

His words, breathed against Sandalphon’s flushed skin, evoke a surge of tingles down his body, like a wave of electricity. “They feel what you feel. Your embarrassment, your agitation, your fear…” The feathers vibrate under his wandering hands. “Your joy, your relief, your pleasure…”

Sandalphon’s heart flutters higher and higher with each and every word, spoken without hesitance, without shame. He’s known, since the beginning, that Lucifer has never been the type to hold back on the sincerity of his love, always so forward despite not understanding the weight of his words; every confession came so naturally, as if embedded into his being, the threads of the heart he wears on his sleeve. But even so, knowing all of this doesn’t fluster Sandalphon any less.

If anything, it enraptures him and coaxes his own desires awake, after his own stubborn will and pride forced them into dormancy. Now, caught within the ever growing garden of adoration, Sandalphon longs for nothing else but than to surrender himself within its foliage, enveloping him, carving into him, seeding him with their love and promise.

“Lucifer…” His name is a prayer—urgent, yet hopeful. Sandalphon will never tire of speaking it.

Lucifer hums as he carves a path of kisses down Sandalphon’s spine, stopping to brush his lips against the base of each wing. Helpless, Sandalphon trembles, and calls out his name again, unable to stave off the longing that swells with every passing moment. And yet, Lucifer won’t grant him an answer, instead enchanted by his own need to lavish Sandalphon with an endless affection.

Overcome by impatience, Sandalphon suddenly lowers his wings, turns around, and straddles Lucifer’s lap. They stare at each other for what feels like an eternity, lost in the spell of each other’s eyes, and then, without a single word spoken between them, their lips meet halfway.

Each kiss is slow, deliberate, savored by them both as their hands wander over their half-bare bodies. Calloused palms, roughened by the weight of a blade, roam across faint scars, caressing, adoring, etching each other’s scent into their skin. Sweet nothings fill in the silence, murmurings of devotion. Bodies flushed rose with desire press against one another, seeking, wanting, unable to pry apart. They are inseparable. A love to transcend eternity.

Sandalphon skims his fingertips along the curve of Lucifer’s neck. He gazes at the phantom scars staring at him, stark against fair skin, but says nothing. Instead, he closes his eyes, and weaves his unspoken promise to unseen scars with a trail of kisses.

Quiet, Lucifer threads his fingers through Sandalphon’s hair and holds him close, nuzzling into soft brown locks. He, too, has his own unspoken promise to keep.

_With you, always._

They gaze at each other, message received in full. Once more, they meet halfway, and lose themselves to their yearning.

This time, Lucifer slowly works Sandalphon open from behind, chest pressed to his back between his wings. He peppers kisses along his nape to soothe him, taking note of the way his wings twitch and flutter with every deep prod of his fingers. Sandalphon’s moans are soft, sweet, barely above a gasp.

“Lucifer—I love you—”

“I love you too. More than anything.”

Lucifer sinks into Sandalphon’s warmth without rush. He savors the slow arch of Sandalphon’s back, the way his wings curve upward in response; they shift with each push and pull, fanning their feathers out in a display of their pleasure. Eager to enjoy this for as long as possible, his pace is languid, relaxed, far from the need to rush.

Sandalphon is no different. Fingers curling into the sheets, he leans his head back, eyes closed in reverence, lips parted just a bit. Ecstasy drips in the form of his shuddering moans and gasps. A few stray feathers stick to his skin, anointing him with their ephemeral beauty, so much like snow. 

Heat rolls through their bodies in gentle waves, like the sea lapping at the shore during its calm. The pleasure ripples along their skin, slowly but surely addicting them to the warmth blooming from within; every kiss, every caress, nurtures the spreading heat. But this heat doesn’t burn with the intent to wound—no, this heat burns with every intention to protect, to cherish. It’s merely a hearth born from two lovers to brace against the storm.

Breathing out Sandalphon’s name, Lucifer nuzzles into the wings and inhales his beloved’s scent of the sea; normally, he smells like the coffee he brews, but the aroma of the Isles has now weaved itself into every feather. He loves it nonetheless—it’s the scent of his Sandalphon, after all.

He continues making love to him from behind, his hands on Sandalphon’s hips, his eyes never moving from the sight of Sandalphon’s six wings fluttering with every surge of electric heat. Lucifer’s own wings shudder at their bases, and his skin tingles with the sensuality enrapturing him to the core. The slow drag of heat pools into his stomach, rising higher, higher, so close yet so far to unraveling.

Judging by Sandalphon’s quickening breaths, he’s not too far behind either. He angles his head and pleadingly looks at Lucifer over his shoulder, his lips parted in a silent plea.

_Kiss me._

And so he does. Lucifer kisses him, over and over, cupping the side of his face with such tenderness Sandalphon all but melts. It isn’t long until they reach their climax together, the heat bursting inside into an overwhelming wave of euphoria, drowning them under their mutual ecstasy. Their wings curve beautifully throughout every second of their release, fanned out around their bodies like a private cradle, meant for their eyes only.

Together, they bask in their high. Together, they climb down from it. Lucifer holds Sandalphon in his arms as they fall onto the bed, wings in a tangled, jumbled mess, feathers flying about. They revel in the afterglow that envelops them, hearts in synchronized beating.

There are no words between them. None are needed. Instead, they rest in a comfortable silence, and intertwine their fingers in a silent affirmation of their love.

Together, they drift off to sleep, and dream of each other in the skies.


End file.
